With development of display technology, thin film transistor-liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) find extensive applications in display field. In terms of a liquid crystal display, quality of an array substrate has a vital influence on final display effect, and therefore, in a preparing process of a liquid crystal display panel, detection of the array substrate is one of the very important stages.